object_hyperversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Things Up
Ice Things Up is the seventh and next episode of Object Hyperverse. It came out on January 14th, 2018. In the episode, the challenge is to make a ice sculpture of Door. The Splashy Bubbles lost. Also, the final 15 was reached in the episode. Transcript Eraser Cap: Hey Cup! Cup: Huh? Eraser Cap: Isn't it so good that Swordy is gone? Cup: I guess so. Eraser Cap: What? I thought you would be more happy. Ya know, he killed you a lot. Cup: Yeah... Eraser Cap: But I bet our entire alliance agrees that it was great when TNT and Swordy were eliminated! Dicey: Uh, EC, TNT left three episodes ago. Eraser Cap: Uh, but Swordy left last episode. Dicey: Well, that's true. Basket: Hey alliance, WAIT, WHY IS CUP HERE? SHE'S NOT IN OUR ALLIANCE! (Kicks Cup away) Eraser Cap: Hey! We were just talking about how no one wants to hurt Cup anymore, and you come here and hurt her! What's the deal? Basket: What, she's not in our alliance. Cotton Candy: I AGREE, STOP BEING MEAN TO EC! Eraser Cap: I'm starting to feel like this alliance isn't good anymore... Basket, you just keep being mean to me, and to abandon me in episode 5, I'm not sure this is good for me. Basket: Ah come on EC, you know you'd want to stay, (whisper) it'll get you farther in the game. Eraser Cap: Ugh, fine, but if one more thing like this happens, I'm leaving for sure. Door: Insert generic elimination line here. Eraser Cap: What just a- ♪IT'S TIME FOR ELIMINATION!♪ Door: Fires, you lost for a second time in a row, getting used to it? Volleyball: You didn't have to rub it in! Door: Anyways, we got 5 votes, which is the most ever! The 7 safe people will get Cookies and Cream cupcakes! Marker: Finally, something edible. Door: I'll call who has 0 votes, Ketchup, Mustard, Marker, French Fry, Chicken Biscuit and Volleyball! (He throws cupcakes at them) French Fry: Ugh, I don't care. I need to like, text my BFFs. Volleyball: Yay! (Grabs cupcake) Chicken Biscuit: (A cupcake flies in his mouth) CHICKEN! Mustard: Yay! I get to stay another day with Ketchup too! Ketchup: Ugh, GET AWAY FROM ME! (Two spotlights shine over Tomato and Cheeseburger) Cheeseburger: WHAT? Why am I in the bottom two? Tomato: Well, what do you think? Cheeseburger: Oh my fast food employee, don't say it! Tomato: You're lazy. Cheeseburger: NO! Door: Out of Tomato and Cheeseburger... (They look worried) Door: Tomato is safe, with 2 votes. Tomato: Aw yeah, I promise I won't make our team lose this time. Volleyball: That promise better be true! Door: Cheeseburger, with 3 votes, you have been eliminated! Cheeseburger: I'm too lazy to walk to the TOL. Door: Fine then. Cheeseburger: Wait, so I get so stay? Door: Nope. (A purple thing teleports Cheeseburger to the TOL) Volleyball: What was that? Door: It was our Laser Powered Teleportation Device. It sent Cheeseburger to the TOL. Remote: Hey, did anyone know where our cake went? Sweatdrop: I'm pretty sure it was stolen by that weird fire thing. Button: So we made that cake just for it to get stolen? Sweatdrop: *sigh* I guess so. Door: Now that Cheeseburger is gone, all of you are the final 15! Everyone: Yeah! Door: As a prize, I'm giving you a big letter 15. Tomato: What good is this? Door: Whatever, today's contest will be a cool one! Marker: Uh, why is that? Door: The contest is to make a ice sculpture. (Silence) Remote: (Looks around) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Door: But just don't make any ice sculpture, make a sculpture of me? Volleyball: Ew, why you? Door: Want to be eliminated? Volleyball: I mean yay! A sculpture of you! Door: Anyways, you have 30 minutes to make one. GO! Eraser Cap: Only 30 minutes? I don't think that's enough time for us to do that. Sweatdrop: Come on EC, let's just do the best we can! (A giant block of ice falls out of the sky) Remote: Okay, let's get going! (They start chiseling the ice) (on the other team) Volleyball: Tomato, don't make us lose again! Tomato: I promise I won't! Let's just do it already. (everyone except French Fry starts chiseling) Ketchup: It's so good without Cheeseburger. Volleyball: But our team is shrinking! Marker: Well, we are getting farther in the game. Volleyball: Well we can't lose anyone else, then we'll be at 6 members! Tomato: That's why we'll win! (at the other team) Sweatdrop: Uh oh! The other team is almost finished! How much more minutes do we have? Button: My calculations tell me we have 10 more minutes. Remote: Uh oh! We better hurry! Eraser Cap: But we only have one arm finished. Basket: If we lose, one of our alliance members might leave! We can't let that happen! Sweatdrop: Just chisel faster everybody! (both teams are chiseling the ice very fast) Tomato: Almost finished... DONE! (Zoom out to show that the Flaming Fire's statue, which looks just like Door) Volleyball: Wow, Tomato, I think we might actually win! (Ding) Door: Times up. Let's see the Fires. Tomato: Here ya go! Door: (Eyes shine) WOW! I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D ACTUALLY MAKE SOMETHING GOOD! Marker: Well now we did! Be nice! Door: Whatever let's see the Bubbles. (Sweatdrop and her team looks sad as they push a block of ice with a arm sticking out to Door) Door: You call that a statue? Button: Um, according to my calculations, it's a statue of a piece of ice with a arm? Door: (Smiles at the Bubbles) Well I think it looks horrible. Remote: Oh my Batteries! You didn't give us enough time! Door: Right right, whatever, the Fires win! Volleyball: Tomato! You listened to me! You made us win this time! Tomato: Psh, it's nothing. Door: So that means the Splashy Bubbles are up for elimination. Basket: Oh no alliance, one of us might be eliminated! Eraser Cap: (whisper) Honestly I hope it's you so Cup can join Basket: What was that? Eraser Cap: Oh nothing... Door: Vote for one of the people on the Bubbles to be eliminated! The person who receives the most votes will leave the show. OHV 8 comes out January 20th.Category:Episodes Category:2018